


please unmute yourself

by Panic_att_the_everywhere



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust's Name is Anthony (Hazbin Hotel), Established Relationship, F/F, Gen, M/M, Mentioned Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), cherris an emt, mainly in the context of being locked down and on zoom, mentions of pandemic, they all live in an apartment, zoom class
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panic_att_the_everywhere/pseuds/Panic_att_the_everywhere
Summary: Living in an apartment with 6 other people seemed like a great idea before classes went totally virtual, now Angel is just trying his best to find somewhere quiet to sit though his classes on zoom. Easier said than done with so many people living in such a small space.orthe zoom university AU! inspired by Lucyfercomics_mad's art on Instagram
Relationships: Angel Dust & Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	1. zoom is awful

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovelies! this is an idea I've been holding onto for a while and after falling down the Hazbin Hotel rabbit hole i figured this was a good fandom to write this fic for. 
> 
> warnings for: talks about global pandemic and language
> 
> this fic is heavily inspired by art by @Lucyfercomics_mad on Instagram 
> 
> enjoy the story

Living in an apartment with 6 other people seemed like a great idea in a time when the idea of a global pandemic was just something to add drama to movies. but now Anthony, known to his friends as angel, was pretty sure he was in hell. It was bad enough that no one was aloud out of the apartment, with the exception of Al getting grocery’s or Cherri going to work, but Angel now had to deal with the new bane of his existence, zoom. Angel never hated his classes per say, his major in photography is usually really fun, but now every class was him sitting in front of his webcam for hours on not paying attention to what ever professor was on the other end of the camera. That’s what he was doing now sitting on the couch with his bright pink laptop on his lap listening as his professor droned on and on about light settings or something, he wasn’t sure. He couldn’t focus on a good day but now it was extra hard with Charlie practicing for her musical theater review and al helping her. For the last hour, they had been belting “Anything you can do I can do better” and Angel was this close to losing it. Or at least he would have been if his thoughts hadn’t been interrupted. 

“Anthony… Anthony!” his professor yelled drawing him back to the computer screen. Angel sighed and began typing into the chat bar.

Anthony: yesssss?

“I will not say it again Anthony, can you please unmute yourself and join the rest of the class” the professor said in a very annoyed tone. It wasn’t the first time any of his professors had yelled at angel over his muted microphone or at times lack of video. He simply ignored them all typically but now he was just pissed off.  
Anthony: you really don’t want me to do that.

“Anthony now.” The professor said and angel sighed giving a small smile as he unmuted his microphone. The minute he did the professor and the rest of the class were greeted to Charlie and Alastor competing on who could sing the highest and at some point, another of the housemates, most likely Niffty started clanging dishes in the kitchen. Angel smirked into the camera seeing his professors face when they were finally able to hear angel’s environment. 

“this whatcha wanted teach?” He laughed, the chat was going crazy asking, practically begging angel to remute himself. It seemed his classmates were equally as annoyed as angel himself with the background noise. The teacher was about to say something before being cut off by a slamming sound from Angels side of the call. The door slammed open and Cherri waltzed into the room.

“IM HOME BITCHES” she yelled to no one in particular in the house but loud enough that the entire building could probably hear her. she looked around with her huge grin before spotting Angel on the couch ripping off her mask and rushing over jumping into the space next to him “Angieeee” she drew out with a laugh. Angel just sighed his sigh turning into a small laugh at the end. His professor looked utterly dumbfounded at the scene they just witnessed. 

“uh ok Anthony… please re mute yourself so we can get back to class… and next class please go somewhere quieter.” The professor said giving in.  
“don think that’s possible teach, 6 people only 4 bedrooms I’m pretty much stuck wit these lose’as” he laughed right before re muting his computer. From right next to him he could feel Cherri laughing as she watched the exchange. 

“way ta use us to get’cha outta actually doing class angie” she said with a knowing smile, he returned it.

“ya know me, maximum effort” He said settling in leaning against her with his head on her shoulder ready to ignore the rest of the class. And that’s exactly what he did for the next 25 minutes until the teacher announced the end of class. Angel immediately hit the disconnect button and threw his laptop onto the reclining chair next to the couch desperate to get it as far away from him as possible. 

“Fuckin finally” he said dramatically draping himself across Cherri’s lap. She laughed again as she brought a hand up and ran it through his hair.

“tough day Angie?” she asked with a small smile. He knew that whatever problem he had was probably nothing compared to Cherri’s day being an EMT, but he still smiled back at her and nodded.

“these fucking professors decided hat apparently privacy means nothing and on top of that I’ve had several encores of…” he broke off again as Charlie belted a high note “that…”   
“where’s husk and vags?” she asked 

“husks asleep after having class all morning and I think Vaggie locked herself in her and Charlies room to try and escape” he laughed “how was your day suga tits?” he asked 

“slow for once it felt like a miracle Angie, only had 3 calls today and they were nowhere near as bad as the shit we’ve been seeing lately.” She sighed in relief and angel noticed it was the most relaxed she’d looked in days “feels like things were looking up for a moment, I hope it lasts” she said, and Angel hummed softly in responds. Cherri hadn’t even graduated yet, but when everything started, they started pulling students to work full time, newly trained and unexperienced. Cherri was one of them. Not exactly on the front lines but not exactly out of the fight working hard to help people hurt in emergencies. Angel had practically begged her to not do it when they told her she’d start working but Cherri being Cherri just smiled and told him she’d be fine. Angel was pulled out of these thoughts when Cherrie spoke again.

“you heard from Valentino lately?” she asked quietly in a gentle voice. Angel tensed hearing the name and gritted his teeth.

“yea he’s been texting me nonstop since they had to close the club and the studio. Even tried to convince me to work the streets till I told him I’d rat him out if I got arrested for doing so.” He said and the hand in his hair stilled.

“what a bastard” Cherri said simply before starting to stroke his hair again “I’m glad you said no” she continued quieter “you deserve to get away from that sick fuck for a while” Angel just hummed again as he felt his eyes slipping shut and himself drifting off in Cherri’s lap. 

He awoke a few hours later to the smell of something good coming from the kitchen. Sitting up her noticed that Cherri was no longer the one he was laying on but in her place was Husk who jumped slightly when Angel moved. 

“hey babe, how long was I out?” Angel asked softly

“not quite sure I took over for Cherri when she got called back out. that was around 2 hours ago” Husk said pulling Angel to lay back down. The other man easily let himself get pulled back into his boyfriends lap giggling as he heard Vaggie and Alastor start to argue from the kitchen about the food and saw Charlie make her way in over to the recliner where Angel had thrown his laptop, moving it to the coffee table before sitting down. 

“nice duet you and Al had going on toots” he laughed “I think you were right; you can do it betta then him” 

“oh, you heard that” she said turning bright red in embarrassment

“me an my whole class babes” Angel replied, and Charlie blushed harder moving her hair behind her ear. Angel smiled any annoyance he had earlier was gone. “I mean it toots ya sounded good, Al needs some work.” Charlie laughed harder.

“thanks angel” she said it looked like she wanted to say more but she was interrupted by Vaggie peeking out from the kitchen.

“Dinner” she called bringing food to the long table they had set up for meals with Alastor fallowing her with the rest of the food. The three in the living room got up and made their way over. Angel looked over the spread of food and smiled, living with 6 people in a small apartment sucked sometimes. He got no privacy, it was never quiet, and everyone knew his business. But he had food and a place to sleep and people who loved him, and it was things like this that remind him that he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.


	2. Sleeping In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Husk finds it hard to turn on his camera for class with a sleeping Angel on his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone hope you enjoy this fluffy little chapter that was born out of a tumblr conversation!!

Husk loved gambling, he was good at it and it made him money. So, Majoring in statistics seemed like a natural fit to him, god was he wrong. 9 am math classes were hell on a day when he didn’t wake up hung over, and those days were fewer and fewer as this damn quarantine dragged on. It didn’t help that his and angels’ schedules were complete opposites. He was done with class by 1pm and angel would just be getting started not finishing till around 10 and spending another 3 hours on homework. Husk had found him asleep last night at his desk and managed to convince his tired boyfriend to come to bed which is where they were now, Angel asleep head on husks chest and husk knowing he had to get up and leave him soon to start the day. He felt bad seeing how comfortable his boyfriend was and the dark bags under his eyes indicating this is probably the most sleep he’s gotten in a while, but non the less he got up maneuvering angel gently to lay on the pillows. Angel let out a small noise at the new lack of contact and buried himself further into the pillows. Husk let out a small laugh kissing him on the forehead before heading off to the computer set up in the corner of the room. 

Husk sat down at his desk and turned on the monitor clicking onto his class page and entering the class waiting room. He was a few minutes early, so he sat in the meetings waiting room waiting for it to start opening his notebook and getting out the monster of a textbook he was to use for the class. Or at least that’s what he was trying to do, because in the middle of setting up his stuff he was stopped by an arm full of angel. His boyfriend had apparently not been happy being left alone and decided to join him sitting on his lap head buried in Husks shoulder with a sleepy but content hum. Husk sighed, as long as he kept his camera off, he could let angel rest and still get through class having at least learned something. 

Finally, the screen roared to life and the image of Husks professor and the rest of the class.   
‘shit’ Husk thought as he remembered, this professor required cameras. He sighed looking back to Angel on his lap, he had fallen back asleep and Husk didn’t want to move him. He just had to hope the class was big enough that no one would notice he had it off. Angel buried his head in to husks shoulder breathing easily and husk smiled, his boyfriend looked adorable and despite being taller than him fit perfectly on Husks lap. 

“Mr. Husker… Mr. Husker” Husk was brought out of his thoughts by the professor calling his name. he snapped up and went to quickly to unmute himself.

“y-yea” he said quickly trying to be quiet enough not to disturb Angel but loud enough to sound engaged. He knew participation mattered in this class, but he had a good enough grade and, in his mind, better priorities then answering questions.

“you know the rules Mr. Husker cameras on” the professor said in a stern voice that made husk cringe, it reminded him of his father and Husk never cared much for the old bastard. Husk sighed not really knowing what to say, how do you tell your professor you didn’t want your camera on because your adorable boyfriend was on your lap.

“I’d rather not ill just take the points off” He said with a sigh 

“I’ll have to count you absent if you don’t turn on your camera Mr. Husker” the professor said more forcefully. Husk sighed he couldn’t take another absence, the teachers rule was after 3 absences you fail automatically, he’d already used two in order to stay in bed with Angel while his boyfriend had one of his bad days and he wanted to save his last absence for the next time that was the case. 

“Alright but I don’t want any of ya sayin nothin got it” he said sharply. He could see the class and professors’ eyes go wide and he tuned on his camera. He could see a few of his classmates were seen laughing or awing the couple and Husk couldn’t help but flick off the camera before grabbing his calculator. The professor looked kind of stunned and quickly recovered.

“Mr. Husker I will be emailing you after class.” He said and Husk just facepalmed and nodded. The lesion went on for the full hour and a half before the professor ended it saying goodbye to the class. Husk silently hung up and shifted Angel so he could lift the other boy up and carried him back to their bed curling up around him after he got them both laying down. 

It didn’t take to long until as promised Husks phone beeped with an email notification from his professor. 

“Dear Mr. Husker,  
You have been aware since the beginning of the semester that cameras are required for this class. Failure to do so will result in an absence for the day and with our 3-strike policy you only have one more absence before I am forced to fail you. 

None the less I apologize for pushing you to turn on your camera today with minimal knowledge of the situation and likewise for any possibility that I may have outed you to your classmates and peers. I will be reviewing our camera policy this weekend with some other professors to make sure nothing like this happens again. likewise, I would prefer you not being your partner to class anymore conscious or otherwise.

Best of luck,  
Dr. Carmella”

Husk sighed knowing he would disregard the latter half of that email. If Angel wanted him Angel got his full attention. His boyfriend knew that he was Husks weakness and Husk knew Angel would use that to his full advantage. 

Looking at the clock Husk sighed, they still had about 2 more hours until angel typically got up and so he decided to cuddle in close to the other man and slowly drift back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone hope you enjoyed and if you did and theres something you would like me to write with this AU let me know and ill see what i can do!
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for reading! I again would like to thank @Lucyfercomics_mad on Instagram for letting me use their art as an inspiration for this fic.
> 
> I'm thinking of making this into a series of one-shots so let me know if you want to see more or have any requests!


End file.
